Valkyria Chronicles: Salvation
by 117Jorn
Summary: The War for Gallia is on, and with the Empire pushing into Gallia, Squad 7 is gonna need some help. And help will come to them, and the fate of Europa and the whole world will change, for better or worse. OC/Isara rated M for Language and Future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! It's me again! And I have a new fic for all of you! This time, we will be diving into the Valkyria Universe. New Events unlike what we saw in the Anime and game will unfold in this fic! As well as new Technologies, Faces, Factions, and even some characters fates may change! So, Without further adu, I bring to you Valkyria Chronicles: Salvation.**

_The year was 1939 EC. Two powers controlled the Continent of Europa. To the east, the sun rose over the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, otherwise known as the Empire._

_In the west, a network of loosely allied democracies formed the Atlantic Federation. Both powers depended on a precious mineral, ragnite, for their survival, and its growing scarcity eventually lead to the inevitable, War. _

_Hostilities began in the East, when The Empire aggressively crossed the western boarders of the Federation. They responded, and the Second Europan War (EWII) was on. _

_The Empire, with its vast military superiority, struck hard. Gaining ground in early victories, and putting the Federation on the defensive. _

_Embolded by their progress and momentum, the Empire set their sights beyond the borders of the Federation. _

_In the neighboring nation, the Peaceful Principality of Gallia along the sea, they found their next victim. _

_Gallia had long maintained its neutrality in the tensions between the two superpowers, but the rich stores of Ragnite under the Gallian Soil proved too tempting for the empire. It amassed troops along the eastern border, and invaded with all of the force of an avalanche…_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Prolog: Gallia to arms!_**

**_March 1935 EC_**

**_Outside the Gallian border town of Bruhl_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

The countryside of Bruhl would be what some people would call picture-perfect. The windmills of the land turned slowly as the winds blew upon them turning their wheels. The Grass-covered hills dominated the land, giving the scene a serine and peaceful appearance on the landscape.

On the roads of the land, a handful of Trucks were making their way down the road with numerous civilians following them. They were people evacuating into the Capital City of Gallia, Randgriz. They were evacuating due to the armies of the Empire were making their move against Gallia, and their sights were currently trained on taking the town Bruhl.

However, there was one figure who was moving in the opposite direction than the others were. He looked to be about 22 Years old, standing at 5'7. He had Grayish Brown hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of pants with a light brown jacket over a white shirt. He was carrying a blue duffle bag in his arms as he calmly walked down the road.

As he walked down the road, he smiled a bit as he looked at his surroundings. "I haven't been down this road in years." He said to no one in particular. "It really hasn't changed very much."

He stopped for a moment as he looked around and smiled. He then glanced down at the river close by, and noticed the fish that were trying to swim up the current.

"Whoa, already?" He said, excitedly as he ran towards the river and crouched down next to it. "Hey there guys!" he said. "You're beautiful, starting early this year. You're heading upstream, hu? How's the water?"

As he expected, the fish didn't reply, they just kept on swimming upstream. The boy placed his bag down and pulled out a pen and a notebook, and immediately began to draw the fish. He stayed that way for quite a while, but a few minutes later, and after getting half of the drawing finished, he froze as he heard the sound of a gun being loaded behind him.

"Freeze!" A voice, obviously female, said behind him. "Put your hands in the air…slowly."

The boy nodded as he rose his hands, not wanting to get shot. He then slowly turned around to see who had him at Gunpoint. It was, as he heard, a woman who looked 19 Years old. She stood a bit short at 5'2, and had long Brunette Hair tied into a pair of Ponytails wearing a red scarf on her head tying them together. She was wearing the female version of the Bruhl Town Watch Uniform. With her were two men wearing the male version of the same uniform. "I haven't seen you around before." The woman said. "What's your name?"

"Um, uh," The boy said. "My name is Welkin…and you are?"

"The one with the Gun." She replied, calmly. "We're with the Bruhl town watch. I'm Alicia, Alicia Melchiott." Alicia then looked at his Notebook "So, I'm wondering what you've been writing in that little book you've got there. Imperial Spies are in the area."

Welkin looked at his Notebook, and smiled a bit "Ah, this book is nothing really." He said. "I was just sketching the fish and…you know…"

Alicia smiled a bit "Yes. Oh, I know." She replied with a bit of Sarcasm. "And you know there is a war on, don't you?"

"Umm, Alicia?" One of the men said. "I think this guy is telling the Truth. I mean, he doesn't look Imperial…and if I were a spy, I think I would have been a bit less noticeable than Welkin here was being." It was then Welkins got a better look at the man who spoke, and noticed he looked to be about as old as Alicia was, only he was three inches taller than her, and had mismatched eyes, his left being Dark Green, while his right was Dark Blue. He could also see some of his Black hair poking out of his helmet.

Alicia glared a bit at the man who spoke "No one asked for your Opinion, Ralph." She said, and Ralph stiffened a bit. She then turned back to Welkin, smirking a bit "Alright then, Mr. Artist, we'll talk about fish sketching down at the station. Take him away."

The men nodded, with Ralph rolling his eyes a bit as they both grabbed Welkin by the arms.

"Ugh…Thanks, fish." He mumbled to himself, and Ralph chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, buddy." He said. "I'll get you out of this. We'll have this all cleared up in no time. For now, just deal with it."

Welkins nodded, and the three then lead Welkin towards the town.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_In the Gunther Home_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Isara Gunther wiped the sweat from her brow as she hefted the next crate of items from her house onto the Truck. She was a 16 year old Darcsen girl, standing at 4'10 with the usual Purpleish-black hair all Darcsen's have at ear-length, and dark blue eyes.

"Well, that's another one down." She said. "Only a few more to go."

"Why don't you take a break, Isara?" A voice next to her said, and she turned to see a boy about her age standing at 5'1 with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of Blue Jeans, a dark red shirt under a dark green trench coat, and brown shoes. "Me and the others can take over for you."

Isara smiled a bit "Thanks James." She said as she took a seat on one of the Crates that were empty. "It was nice of you and the others to help move the stuff onto the truck."

"Hey! It was either that, or we let Mom do the work," another voice said, this one coming from a 21 Year old young man who looked similar to James, only a few inches taller, longer hair, and was wearing black boots, a white T-Shirt and Dark Green Overalls. "And we're not risking her going into Labor too soon. She's gonna have that baby at Randgriz."

Isara nodded "Ya…hey Reece, where's Amanda and Roy?" She asked.

Reece chuckled a bit "Where do you think?" He asked rhetorically. "Checking out the Edelweiss, making sure its ready to go. We _are _taking it with us, right? We're not gonna leave it behind for the Empire to find?"

"Of Course we're taking it." Isara said. "I spent all of last night making sure it was working, I'll be damned if I leave it behind now."

"Alright!" James said clapping his hands together. "Once we get all of this stuff loaded up we'll take the truck and the Edelweiss with us to the Capital! Who Knows? Maybe if we're drafted to join the Militia we'll get to pilot it! That would be sweet!...By the way Isara, when's Welkin gonna get here? You said he'd be here today."

"He should be here soon." Isara said, but there was a bit of worry on her face. "But…maybe I should start looking for him, with the Imperials approaching and everything."

James smiled a bit "You should go look for him, he is your brother after all." He said. "If you want, I can come with ya."

The Darcsen girl smiled "Thanks James, I appreciate the help!" She said, with a small giggle as she turned around to leave, not noticing the light blush on Jame's face.

Reece smirked "Have fun with your date with Isara, little bro!" He said, and James's blush grew as he glared at his older brother.

"Screw you Reece." He said as he then moved away to follow Isara, leaving behind a chuckling Reece to finish packing the stuff.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Welkin  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Welkin had his head bowed down as he was escorted towards the town, being lead by Alicia as she looked through his Notebook, looking for anything that would prove he was an Imperial Spy.

But, as Welkin said, there was nothing in there but sketches of different Animals, Plants, and other Natural Wildlife pictures, all of which were actually pretty well drawn.

"Flowers, Bugs, and fish..." She said out loud. "Your not bad with a pen, are you?" She then turned around to face him as they stopped. "I have to say though, these are pretty good."

Welkin smiled "Thank you," he said. "Now you see I was telling the truth that I really was just sketching?"

Alicia shrugged "Maybe," she said. "Then again, this could be some sort of Imperial Code, and I intend to find out. If you really are innocent, then you have nothing to worry about."

Welkin bowed his head in defeat "Great..." He said, and Ralph rolled his eyes "Alicia, seriously?" he said. "A Picture-coded spy notebook? The Imperials wouldn't be so stupid to do something like that. I should know, remember? I actually studied known Imperial and Federation Codes?"

Alicia was about to retort to that, but then a new voice said "Welks? Welks is that you?" followed by another voice "Hehehe, looks like your in a bit of a pickle there, Welkin."

Welkin looked up, and at the end of the road near the bridge, stood Isara and James, with James grinning a bit at Welkin's current predicament. "Isara! James!" Welkin said, smiling. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect!"

Isara sighed while James chucked more as the two approached them "What have you gotten yourself into _now _Welkin?" She said, and Alicia rose an eyebrow at the Darcsen, then her eyes widened a bit "Wait...don't you live in the old General's house?" She said, and Isara nodded.

"That's right." She said. "I'm the General's Daughter, Isara. And this is James Lipponen."

"Sup." James said, with a nod.

"You do know everyone is suppose to evacuate, right?" Isara asked, them, and James chuckled again, while Isara smiled "Yes, we're aware of that." She said. "My Brother is coming to help us get our stuff packed to move to the Capital, but...that may be difficult...unless your willing to let him go that is."

Alicia had a confused look at first, but then her eyes widened as she then looked at Welkins, who was smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Told ya so," Ralph said, with a grin, and Alicia glared at him.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_**Later**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Welkin rubbed his wrists now that they were free "I really am sorry about this," Alicia said. "I was just doing my Job, ya know? I saw you with the Notebook, and thought you were a spy. Again, I'm really sorry about that." She then handed him back his Notebook. Welkin smiled as he accepted it back. "Thanks, and don't worry about it." He said. "I can see how I could have looked a little bis suspicious."

Isara smiled as her Brother put the Notebook back into his bag. "Welks has a real passion for observing Nature." He said. "That's why he's studying at the University, right?"

"Guilty as charged." Welkin said, shrugging a bit "Sometimes I get so into it that I forget where I am, or that someone might be watching me."

"Ya, there was this one time back in elementary school where Welkin ditched class just so that he could watch an ant hill outside." James said, with a chuckle. "He was lucky it was in Biology Class, the Teacher actually gave him a bit of Extra Credit for it actually."

Alicia laughed a bit, however she was cut off from saying anything else when the sound of gunfire washed through the area.

"Gunfire!" Alicia shouted, and the others all went onto alert, James's hand flew to the Viper 1 Pistol he grabbed before leaving the house, holstered on his right hip. "Everyone keep your heads down!" Alicia said as the others did so and crouched to the ground.

Ralph, meanwhile was looking around for wherever those shots came from. Then he saw them "Over there!" He shouted, pointing at them. "Three Imperial Scouts ahead! Their...Their attacking the Civilians!"

"What!" Alicia shouted as she looked at where Ralph pointed, and her eyes widened in shock as one of the Imperial Scouts threw a Grenade at a truck, destroying it and killing the small family next to it. The other Bruhl Town Watch soldier fired his own rifle, but the Imperials quickly targeted him, and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Damnit!" Ralph shouted as he took cover behind the small stone wall, firing from cover at the Imperials. Alicia looked at the Gallian 1 Model Rifle that the Town Watchman dropped, and then looked at Welkin. "Welkin, you can handle a gun, right?" she asked.

Welkin nodded "Ya, well I made it through training anyways." He said. Alicia nodded as she handed him the rifle "These guys are probably just a small Scouting team." She said. "We should be able to take them out."

Welkin nodded "I'm with you!" He said as he accepted the rifle. "James, stay here with Isara, keep her safe."

James nodded "Got it." He said, and Isara nodded her agreement. "Alright, just be careful Welks." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Welkin said as he armed his rifle. Ralph then nodded "Alright, let's hit e'm!" He said as he stood up and fired his rifle as he jumped over his cover. Alicia and Welkin followed soon after, and headed over to cross the wooden bridge.

The Imperial Scouts on the other side saw the three heading towards them, and turned their fire against them. The Three Gallian's dropped to the ground, and quickly returned fire. A lucky shot from Ralph hit one of the Scouts in the head, killing the first one.

"One down! Two to go!" Ralph shouted. "Alicia! Welkin! Move up and finish off the other two!"

"Right!" Welkin said, and Alicia nodded as they got back up, and continued forward with Ralph trailing behind. The two Imperial Soldiers got behind some Sandbags, and were crouched behind firing from the position on top of the hill. Alicia swore as she took cover behind a Tree, while Welkin and Ralph were behind a Rock. "Damn, we need to get them out of that cover!" Alicia shouted as bullets went wizing by.

"Alicia! How good is your throwing arm?" Ralph called out as he reached into his pocket.

Alicia looked at him quizically, but her eyes went a bit wide as he pulled out a hand grenade. "Ralph! Where did you get that?" She shouted.

"I grabbed a few from the Armory in town before we left." Ralph said, with a bit of a grin. "All's fair in war, right?" He tossed her the grenade, and she caught it. She looked at the device for a moment, but she nodded, pulled the pin, and tossed it like a pro would.

The Grenade flew true, and landed right behind the Sandbags. One of the Soldiers noticed the grenade, but before he could shout a warning or jump out of the way, the grenade detonated and the two soldiers flew over the sandbags, and crashed to the ground unmoving.

"Is it over?" James shouted as he and Isara peaked out from their cover when the shooting stopped. Ralph stepped forward and checked the bodies. "Yes, their dead." He said. "Ya'll can come out now."

The others nodded as they then headed towards Ralph as he began to scavenge the dead Scout's for weapons, ammo, and supplies, lining up their bodies. He looked up at Alicia as she stared at the bodies. "I'm gonna search around, see if there are any more of these goon's around in the area." He said, standing up. He handed James and Isara two of the Captured ZM Kar 1 Rifles. "I think you two might need these," He said. "You do know how to use them, right?"

Isara nodded as she looked at the weapon now in her hands, while James immediately began checking the weapon making sure it still worked "I know how to use most Gallian Weapons, so Imperial ones shouldn't be to different." He said.

Ralph nodded and turned back to Alicia who was still looking at the bodies. "What do you want to do about the bodies, Ma'am?" He asked.

Alicia was silent for a moment "We'll bury them." She said, finally, and Ralph nodded "Very well, see you soon." He said, and he walked away.

She finally looked away from the bodies and looked up at the sun. "So, it's finally begun." She said, with a sad sigh "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people of Bruhl...I'll do it, even going to war...I'll do it."

She then rose her hand, and opened it up revealing four white Tigerpaw seeds. The breeze of the wind then swooped them up, and they were carried away while the others watched.

"What are those?" Isara asked as she, Welkin and James watched the seeds float away.

"Seeds from the Lions Paw." Welkin answered. "It blooms white, small, simple and strong." Alicia nodded "I just want to be ablke to Remember once this war is over...that it wasn't just about people killing people." She said. "That even in war, there can be new life."

James smiled a bit, as did Welkin and Isara. "That's a good motive." Welkin said, as they watched the seeds float away into the distance.

_March 15th 1935 E.C, the Empire began its assault in earnest. A Formal Decleration of War was made upon Gallia. Though it was a small front in a massive continental assault, what followed would prove that a tiny nation could best a military giant. These events would tell a story of tragedy hidden in the mists of time. A story of Courage, Trust, Persecution, Hate, Redemption, Salvation, Retribution, and of loves blooming, even in the fires of war._

_What follows is a record of this conflict, and of those who fought, lived and died. - _Irene Kaller_, "On The Gallian Front"_

**Well, what do ya think so far? Good? Bad? Tell me what ya think, and review, Fav, and Alert! Also, if you have any OC Ideas, or any ideas for the fic in general, just P.M me about it, and I'll see what I can do. **

**Also, I know this chapter was short, but remember this is only the Prolog. I promise future chapters will be longer. **

**See ya next time, and remember to REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. URGENT AN!

I saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn


End file.
